Sir would you please take the damn cake!
by Diclonious57
Summary: It's Trials week were the cadets has to do a difficult task as some right of passage. Sasha's trials seems very simple; take a package to said location too bad the receiver is being so damn difficult. Crappy summary but it get better, SashaXLevi CRACK
1. The first time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Irish: well it's been awhile since I've done a fic and now that I've been inspired I might as well throw it out into the world.**

**Irish: This is about the crack paring I just about fell in love with; SashaxRivalle or as he's known now as Levi. Sasha does not get enough love and Shingeki no kyojin fandom does not get enough love so here's some love!**

**Irish: Shout out to Lady Shizu for inspiring this insanity and that I don't own Shingeki no kyojin.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

To the average person today seemed like a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn't a titan in site. But for the 104th trainees it was a pure hell and it wasn't just today the entire week has been pure hell.

Why one might ask. Well the answer is simple.

It was Trials week.

Trials week was the week when the all of the squadrons come together and send the trainees on individual tasks that challenge the cadet in some way. You didn't have to pass the trial to graduate but you would be known as a total loser if you didn't.

The trials for some were very straight forward; Armin had to complete an obstacle course because of his lack of physical abilities. Mina who was afraid of spiders had to keep a spider the size of her hand on her head for several hours. Some cadets had very odd tasks; Jean had to drink an entire bottle of mustard in under seven minutes. Ymir had to work as a smiling hostess at a bar for an entire day.

Sasha Browse had a feeling that today was the day for to receive her trial and the moment she was called to see the instructor she knew she was right. Walking through the halls she could only imagine what her trial would be but she did now the thing it was revolve around.

Food

Everyone knew that Sasha loved food; she would marry food if she could. So it was only obviously that her trial had to be about food. Her trial could be going to an entire day without food or not being able to eat until she solved a puzzle either way it made Sasha very hungry.

Reaching the door to the instructor's she took a deep breath and opened the door. There in all his bald glory was her instructor Keith Shadis; the man who made her run for an entire day without food even after she generously gave him half of her potato. He stood in the center of the room holding a white box about the size of a loaf of bread.

"Sasha Browse"

At the sound of his voice she instantly went into a salute.

"S-sasha Browse reporting for duty sir!"

The intimidating man walked toward her and shoved the box into her hands without a word. His gold eyes that could make grown men piss themselves were drilling through her skull. Looking down at the package she noticed "room 14 Asula Inn" scribbled on top of the box.

"You are to take the package to the target. You are not under any circumstance allowed to open the package do we understand?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"You must give the target the package by all cost do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Then get a move on!"

Letting out an undignified squeak Sasha sprinted down the hall. She kept running trying to keep the box steady; she ran out of the training grounds and into the town. People gave her strange looks but she ignored them she had to deliver the box. She kept on running till she realized that she had no idea where she was going.

Her boots came to a screeching halt; she looked around and was over whelmed by the buildings and crowds around her. It was nothing like Dauper, her home. Everything was made of stone and wood. There were so many sounds and smells she didn't know what to do. She was standing still but she was pushed every which way by the flow of the massive crowds. How in the world is she supposed to find one inn in this massive place?

Christa's calm angelic voice rang inside her head.

_If you don't know what to do just ask someone they'll help you_

There were a lot of people for her to ask but how could she talk to them? They were just average people going about their business but at that moment to Sasha they looked scarier than any titan could ever be.

_I wish Christa was here she's great at talking to people_

"Maybe I should just head back"

She whispered to herself before she walked straight into someone. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't fall over but she did make the squeak noise she makes when she get scarred. She starred at the big black boots in front of her trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Excuse me miss but are you lost?"

She slowly raised her head up to see a friendly looking man with black hair and a shaggy beard. She briefly wondered if he was an angel of god (Christa) sent here to help her. He didn't look that scary so she guessed it would be O.K to talk to him.

"Um yes sir, I need to find um this place"

She said lightly tapping the address on the box.

"Just turn right over there"

He said gesturing to a general store a few ways down.

"Then go right and keep going until you see a large building with colored windows; that's the inn"

"Thank you sir"

"What's the occasion?"

"Huh?"

"That cake you're carrying it must be for something special"

She looked down at the box and sniffed it trying not to look completely weird. She smelled something sugary sweet. It reminded her of the time when she went to a festival with Christa and Ymir. There were sugary good everywhere and they tasted so good she would have eaten till she dropped had Ymir not pulled her away.

"I do not know sir"

"Maybe it's for a birthday?"

"A birthday?"

"Yeah, you have cake on birthdays"

Sasha loved birthdays, back home on her birthday she was allowed to eat as much as she wanted. She got wear her prettiest dress and the whole village would have a large feast filled with music and dancing (they did this for all children's birthdays) and most importantly this was the only time when she was allowed to ask questions about her mother. They never had something as expensive as cake they usually had honey buns and pies.

"You'd better hurry they'll be expecting you"

"Oh, thank you I will be going now"

She said before running off. She held the box even tighter to her chest. She couldn't wait to see the look on that person's face when they see the cake. They were going to be so happy maybe they'll even share it with her!

Lance Corporal Levi hated birthdays; he didn't hate the celebration of someone living another year he just hated the mess that birthdays caused. Streamers and confetti just went everywhere, party food was just disgusting in both taste and that everyone put their dirty hands all over everything. He also never celebrated his birthday as a child so he found no reason to celebrate his birthday as an adult but _some_ people had other ideas.

His birthday was even worse; every year Hanji tries to throw him a surprise party. He hated surprises and Hanji couldn't keep a secret to save her life. She can keep secrets from humans but when it comes to her "babies" Bean and Sunny she just blabs away. Her reasoning behind this is that "a mother shouldn't keep secrets from her babies". She tells her "babies" so loudly that everyone in the damn squadron can hear her. So taking matters into his own hands Levi did what he really wanted to do for his birthday; he booked himself a room at an inn. Inns were wonderful in his opinion; they were always clean and they left you alone.

He enjoyed himself by sleeping in (7:30) and then enjoyed a nice cup of tea just the way he likes it (with one sugar with two table spoons of 2% percent milk) while making sure his weapons and 3D gear were squeaky clean. Everything was going quite swimmingly until.

_Knock knock_

He let out a groan; he knew everything was going just too well. It was only a matter of time before Hanji found him but Hanji never knocks she just barges right in. This made him curious; he got up and opened the door. Instead of Hanji or someone else of his team it was a cadet shaking like a leaf holding a box in her hands. She was only a bit taller than him with scruffy brown hair held in a ponytail like Hanji and big brown eyes that reminded him of acorns.

"For you sir"

She whimpered holding the box out to him.

He noticed the writing on the box matched Hanji's handwriting perfectly. He had to give it to Hanji she was pretty damn crafty. She knew that he would go to a hotel room and would never let her in to give him something or celebrate in anyway. So she got some poor cadet to give him the cake in her steed as it was Trials week.

"Happy birthday sir"

He was then snapped out of his thoughts, the cadet was trembling but her eyes were steady and strong. She leaned in bringing the box closer to him. He could smell the sugary floury smell from the box. He hated sweet stuff and that frosting got everywhere and made everything damn sticky.

"Sorry kid I don't want it"

He said calmly pushing the box back toward her.

Sasha couldn't believe it; she had finally got to her destination only find out her target was THE Lance Corporal Levi! He was a legend; he the strongest man in like entire legion, a one man army he was like a thousand Mikasas rolled into one! She had only seen glimpses of him when the scouting legion went out. This was her first time seeing him up close. He was quite handsome with his strong muscular body and slick black hair. His sharps eyes made it look like everything was trivial and weak. She was surprised to see that he was shorter than she was but she kept that to herself.

"But you have to take it"

It was her trial he had to take it.

"Just throw it away and say you did"

"NO WAY!"

There weren't a lot of things that made Sasha angry but wasting food and lying was something that really rubbed her the wrong way. Her dad always said the worst thing you could do was lie to someone and in a village were food was scarce wasting food was practically disgusting.

"YOU CAN'T WASTE FOOD AND IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY CAKE IT'S SPECIAL!"

As her anger began to cool she then realized who she was yelling at and instantly wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"And it is my Trial so it would be really nice if you would please take it sir"

Levi found her personality to be more and more confusing; at first she was as timid as any green cadet then she was screaming at him like a scolding parent only to return to her timid state. She said that his birthday cake was special he wanted to see how she was going to sell that. He didn't believe that she thought it was special she was just saying that to complete her trial.

"How is it special?"

She was taken back a bit.

"Special? Well sugary stuff like this is very expensive and hard to come by so someone must really care a lot about you to get you something like this. It's a gift to you to show how much they care about you and how grateful that you were born into this world"

_Grateful that you were born into this world_

That's the first time he's heard that. As a child he was told that his birth was nothing but a hindrance and that it would be better if he was never born. He heard his mother complain time and time again that it was so hard for her to get customers with a brat around. And his father? He wouldn't know he's never met him.

"Who would be grateful?"

"Everyone sir! You are their hero; the man who slays titans like it was nothing. Everyone in the barracks wants to be just like you!"

_Everyone's hero, I bet after spending a few moments with me her image of the great Lance Corporal Levi will shatter into a million pieces. No one see's me for me and those who do don't like me_

"Also your friends and comrades are grateful too. They are grateful for having such a good friend and loyal comrade."

He let out a sigh she was a brat but she was an earnest brat. He softly took the box from her hands and opened the lid. The cake had white frosting and pink blobs that he thinks were supposed to be rosettes. His squad mate's names were scribbled across the top.

_Those idiots_

He glanced up to see the cadet starring at the box practically drooling.

"Do you want some?"'

"C-can I?"

"There's no way I could eat all this by myself so come on"

"Thank you sir!"

And that was the first day they met.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: that was really long and I hope I made everyone in character and did a good job. So in terms of Levi I think that he didn't come from a very loving home and that he has issues with everyone seeing him as the perfect hero.**

**Irish: Reviews make the world go round so please give me some!**


	2. The second time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 2: The Second Time they meet**

**Irish: Well I wasn't really expecting a huge reaction from the first chapter then again it is a crack paring but 90% of the fanfics for this fandom is ErenXLevi and I don't hate it I just think we need a little variety don't you? **

**Irish: In terms of my grammar I'm sorry that there are some commas missing here and there but if spell check doesn't say anything then I don't notice. Let's get this show on the road.**

**Irish: Again I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

It was a wonderful day for the cadets for it was graduation day. Their four years of being screamed at, running till they puked and being thrown around like a wet paper towel were now complete; they weren't just weak cadets they were now super amazing titan slayers ready to fight at the first sign of trouble or so they told themselves. It's easy to tell people that you're fighting to protect the people and not scared of titans at all but that doesn't make it true. If they were completely honest with themselves most were trying to get into the military police they could live in luxury and never ever have to fight a titan. Sadly only the top ten could get into the military police the rest would either enter the stationary guard or commit suicide by joining the scouting legion. For the cadets regardless of class ranks would spend their first day guarding the wall. They say it's so the cadets could get their "feet wet" but in reality it's to show the majority joining the stationary guard what they were going to do.

Sasha didn't really care about getting into the military police the promise of getting all the food she wanted was very enticing but all the royal guard she's seen were complete jerks and stunk of alcohol. She just wanted the titans to be all gone; she didn't have a sad back story of her loved ones being eaten by titans driving her to kill every titan she saw like _some_ people. Titans were scary and evil; when they are all gone things will go back to normal. People can farm cows and pigs so the food price will go down and the refugees will leave her village allowing them live as they always have.

Where was Sasha on such a wonderful day? Was she waiting for the scouting legion to march on and go off outside of the protection of the wall and do something awesome and heroic? No. Was she getting a jump on her first day on the job by loading the cannons or making sure the gas tanks were full? No. So what was she doing? She was on her hands and knees sneaking around in the dirt of the stationary guard's kitchen. Why was she doing this? Well it was their (Sasha and her comrades) graduation and first day on the job and she thought that they deserved a little treat to celebrate. She first thought about getting a nice big bag of baked potatoes or some nice bread the kind with raisins and nuts. When she was walking with her friends to see the scouting legion she it. She saw that sexy loin of pork through the window of the kitchen she fell in love. The Chef in the kitchen wouldn't let her have the loin just because of the love her and the loin shared she would have to go in there and get the loin by force.

She could never get the jump on any of her team mates during training but when food was involved she was a master of stealth. First she peered in through the window to get a map of her surroundings all the while picking out the best hiding spots. The kitchen door was left open so the room didn't fill with smoke as the chef was cooking. When the Chef went into the pantry to grab something she rushed and found a place to hide. She waited in a corner hiding behind a sack of the wonderful creation known as potatoes for almost an hour. The corner was dark, dirty and she thinks she saw a rat a while ago. But it was all worth when the chef left the kitchen for his long awaited cigarette break. When she heard the door close she knew it was her time to strike. She slowly crept out from her hiding place and crawled (walking would make too much noise and she couldn't risk any one seeing her through the window) over to the beautiful piece of meat.

Slowly she reached the counter top where the treasure lay; she had memorized where the meat was on the counter; it was in the center a little to the left. This was necessary because feeling around the counter would take a lot of time and make a lot of noise (not a lot of noise but in this case any noise was too much noise). Her heart sped up as she felt the cool smooth skin of the meet as well as the texture of the rope net around it. Swiftly she pulled the meat off the counter and into her arms. She gazed at the beauty of her prize; it was even better looking up close. The skin was a beautiful reddish color; smooth and smelled of spices.

_Oh man this is going to taste so good! I wanna eat it right now but I can't! I have to save it for my friends-oh I thought of an even better idea maybe we can make a sandwich out of it! That would be so great!_

She was trembling with excitement; she was so distracted by the glory of the meat that she didn't notice the blade centimeters away from her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Said a cold voice that sent ice through her veins.

_Oh shit the chef caught me! I am so dead! I am so dead! What I know that voice; I remember it from two weeks ago we were eating cake…oh triple shit_

The moment she realized who's voice it was; Sasha wished that she was dead. She then noticed that blade that was way too close to her neck. She followed the blade up to a strong hand to a muscular arm and finally to his face with the sun against him blocking out his eyes. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew they were glaring at her. She wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle and sink into the floor boards to safety.

"I will not ask you again what are you doing?"

Levi wondered the same thing about himself; what was he doing here? He was simply taking a walk getting ready for a mission when he saw a familiar looking cadet crouching by the kitchen door. He then got closer and realized it was the same cadet that brought him the cake a few weeks earlier. Apparently her name was Sasha Browse it wasn't that he was interested in her or anything he just wanted to know the name of the poor sap they forced to deliver the cake. She grew up in a village named Dauper. It was a hunting village that he was surprised still existed. She was ranked 9th in her class which was pretty impressive.

Still seeing the person ranked 9th out of 104 students crawling around in the dirt; the disgusting germ filled dirt all for a piece of meat. He was slightly impressed how intricate her plan was but it all over a piece of meat it was something that he just couldn't wrap his head around. He had to know why she was doing all this.

"L-lance C-corporal!"

She jumped into her salute.

She briefly thought that Lance Corporal would go easy on her after all they did share cake together but after thinking about who she dealing with the idea of him going easy on her went down in flames.

"Well I was um I was trying to um well you see I was"

His glare seemed to intensify and she knew that if she didn't tell the truth she was going to be killed.

"I was taking some meat so I could share them with my teammates"

_With her teammates?_

He thought about when they were eating together, from the way she was eating he thought she was going to eat the whole thing herself. After what he assumed dislocating her jaw and swallowing the piece of cake whole (no chewing) she then cut off a rather large piece of cake and set it aside. When he asked what she was doing she simply smiled and said.

_I bet everyone at the barracks will just love this. I do not think any of them have had something like cake before. Oh! I am terribly sorry can I please bring some back to the barracks? They will really like it. I will not eat any of it I promise!_

He was going to say how that's a load of shit; that she's lying and had no intention of giving the piece to her teammates it was just an excuse for him to give it to her. He was going to say that but that earnest look in her eyes somehow made it impossible for him to say no to her. She had that same look in her eyes right now. He let out a groan he knew where this was going.

_Why does she always have to look at me like that?_

"Do you want a piece too?"

"Huh?"

"I mean we are not going to eat till the end of the day but I will be sure to save you a piece! We are going to eat it with bread it is going to be super good!"

She said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I am not your teammate why would you share with me? Are trying to suck to your superiors hoping to get a good spot-"

"BUT WE ARE TEAMMATES SIR! I mean we are all fighting the titans together so I think that makes us teammates"

He ran his fingers through his hair trying to find the words to say to her. He had only met this girl twice and both times he's been rendered speech less by her.

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

The church bell rang throughout the town signaling that it was time for morning prayers and it was time for the cadets to start guarding the wall. Levi had to get on his way too he team would be leaving in twenty minutes.

"OH NO! I am going to be late!"

She was about to run out the door before;

"OI!"

She stopped and turned to him still running in place. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she realized what he meant. She slowly stretched out her arm holding the meat out to him with a look a sad look in her eyes

. His face not showing any emotion simply walked past her and continued on his way.

"Don't let me catch you again"

She stood there frozen trying to understand to digest what just happened.

"Hey what are you doing in here?"

The chef's voice snapped her out of her funk and quickly bolted out of there but before she made her daring escape she had to be sure that the Lance Corporal heard her.

"LANCE CORPORAL I WILL STILL SAVE A PIECE!"

She then ran off to her teammates with the meat safely tucked underneath her jacket.

"Such a troublesome girl"

Levi mumbled to himself.

And that was the second time they meet.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: I know Lady Shizu already did them meeting when Sasha stole the meet but it just seemed right somehow.**

**Irish: The reason Sasha doesn't speak with contractions is because she always speaks in her overly polite voice so that's the only way I know how to portray it. **

**Irish: Thank you for all the reviews it brings sunshine into my life. So bring the sunshine and review please!**


	3. The Third time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 3: The Third time**

**Irish: I am very happy the way this story is going. It might be hard to push chapters out with summer classes and that I'm lazy as hell. **

**Irish: This chapter will be kind of angsty well I think so but after the cadets' fist titan attack they are just full of angst. Didn't Levi look super cool swooping in like that at the end?**

**Levi: It was disgusting**

**Irish: Anyway fun fact the person who voices Levi also voices Law from One Piece.**

**Irish: Again I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

Night had fallen; the stars were out and the moon was high in the sky. Every man woman and child including the Lance Corporal Levi we're all thinking the same thing.

It's finally over.

Levi leaned back on to his bed; everything was just a mess. This was the kind of mess that would take years to clean if it ever could. Waking up this morning, seeing that acorn eyed girl trying to steal meat just seemed years away.

_I wonder if she survived. Then again the brat was ranked 9__th__ out of her class so there is a very good chance that she would survive._

Still seeing those brown eyes without the gleam of life as whatever was left of her body was being cremated left an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

The day that he and his team left the safety of the wall would be the day that the people needed him the most. Only a few short hours after the scouting legion left the very monster that destroyed what sense of peace people had returned. The colossal titan had returned and breached the walls allowing hundreds of titans to spew in. From what he had heard the massive titan had destroyed the cannons. Then as instantly as it appeared it disappeared. He found it odd that it had destroyed the gate the weakest point of the wall and destroyed the cannons. It felt too much like a plan and not some random animal attack like they always were.

It couldn't have gone any worse. When titans attack the first people to respond are those guarding the wall and the ones guarding the wall were the cadets. They were trained but had never actually fought a titan. Slaying your first titan is a mile stone for many. Levi could even recall his first titan kill; it was a seven meter class with such a stupid face. It had ears and eyes far too large for its body. He got blood everywhere; on his hands, his swords and even his cloak. He then learned how to kill as cleanly as possible.

Many of those cadets never had the chance to make their first kill. Many were scared and froze up. Some ran and hid; it was cowardly but they were just brats. They were stupid, naïve, weak, impulsive brats. He wasn't sad but it was just a waste; a waste of good soldiers and a waste of potential. They had so much to give and it was all wasted.

It was getting worse and worse by the second. The titans were slowly climbing up the wall to the armory trapping all the soldiers inside and preventing any soldiers outside from refilling their gas canisters. It seemed like all hope was lost when suddenly something happened; some would call it a miracle but Levi doesn't believe in miracles (If you wanted something done you have to do it yourself not waiting on some god to do it for you). Whatever it was called some kid turned into a titan. Yeah some kid turned into a titan and started fighting other titans. He would never had believed it if he hadn't seen it himself.

Then that kid turned titan carried a giant piece off wall and plugged up the hole in the wall with a chunk of the wall. The titans attacked, breached the wall but somehow we held them back and even fixed up the wall.

He remembered the moment when he heard that the wall had been breached. He saw the smoke coming from the walls and the screams of horror from his men.

"_The wall had been breached!"_

"_Our homes! Our families!"_

"_We're all going to die!"_

It took him what almost seemed like hours to get his men back in order. As they rushed to the wall he had to wonder; where did the colossal titan come from he would have seen such a massive creature walking by. Furthermore there were only a few titans around the general area so where did the dozens of titans that invaded the wall come from? He would have seen them coming did they teleport or something? It was a puzzle and he hated puzzles.

By the time he and his time arrived the wall had already been plugged up and some wimpy blond kid was pulling an equally wimpy black haired kid out of a titan's neck. The blond was too busy pulling out the other brat to notice two titans about to devour them. He had quickly eliminated the two titans and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

When Hanji learned that there was a person that could transform into a titan she was practically drooling on the floor. Her screams of joy even after she shouted them were still ringing in his ears. He could only imagine the bizarre experiments she will plan for that boy. She wouldn't kill him but she would but wires all over his head when he slept recording him till morning. The lengths she would go for her love of science and study.

_The only thing that needs study is her brain and not the titans_

He thought that time and time again. The more time he spent with her the more evidence he had to prove his point. The brat apparently named Eren (what kind of name is that?) is currently down in the dungeons past out. He had a plan for that damn brat but that would have to wait until the little shit wakes up.

"I need to sleep"

He muttered to himself.

He was tired but he was too tired to sleep. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser (he never needed the alarm he always woke up before the damn thing anyway). It was 11:47 at night; he had to start his day at 5:30 in the morning. He needed at least four hours of sleep to function efficiently. Every time he closed his eyes he just opened them again. He just had too much on his mind and just too much to do in the morning.

This was going to be a long night.

_Knock Knock_

Someone was lightly tapping on his door. He knew his team mates' type of knocking; Hanji wouldn't knock at all and barge in, Petra would knock three times say his name then repeat the process. Erd his second in command would just bash on the door nonstop, Auruo would knock hard then slowly get softer and Gunter would knock to the beat of a song. This was someone who was scared and was knocking softly slightly hoping that he wouldn't hear it so they can leave.

He got out of his bed and turned on the lamp on his night stand. Who was bothering him at this hour? If they came to see him at this late at night why are they so scared? If they were really scared wouldn't they wait until the last minute such as early the next morning?

He opened the door and saw those same big brown eyes that he'd seem this morning just as tired as he was. It was that cadet; Sasha she looked like hell but then she's been through hell.

"You again?"

He murmured.

"Good evening Lance Corporal I am sorry to bother you at such a late hour but I am I am I am"

She began to stammer unable to find the right words to say to him.

" I am I am to ask-to tell you that I can I am unable to give you that meat I promised you this morning for it was destroyed when the colossal titan attacked"

She said laughing nervously scratching the back of her head.

He was taken aback by her statement; surely she didn't come all this way just to tell him that she couldn't give him meat. Looking at her that were eyes desperately trying not meet his he saw that they lacked of the earnest glow she usually had. There was a different reason for her coming here he knew it.

"What's your real reason for coming here?"

"That was my reason sir!"

His glare intensified she felt herself crumbling under his stare. He seemed to be towering over her. He was like the alpha in a pack he demanded authority without question or hesitation. There was no need to lead with pretty words or promises Levi was just simply obeyed. She wished that she could be like that.

"The real reason that I came here was that I was hoping that you could tell me how to lead people"

"Lead people?"

"You see sir, when the titans attacked I tried to lead a team to go and free the soldier's tower. I even volunteered to lead but no matter what I did they wouldn't listen to me. Then when Jean said that they were going to liberate the tower they all listened to him! Are classmates were being eaten by the titans and they were just sitting around if they listened to me we could have saved them so why did they not listen?"

Her body started to tremble and tears started to form but she tried to hold them back she couldn't let the Lance Corporal see her crying. She looked at him finally meeting his gaze, he didn't look angry or disappointed but his expression was still unreadable.

"I can't teach you how to be a leader it is something that you have to learn through experience"

"Hehe that's what Mikasa said too I guess I am a loser hehe"

She laughed off the pain; whenever someone would insult or make fun of her she would just laugh along with them. She hoped that by laughing with them they would get bored and leave her alone.

She kept on laughing till she felt something slap against her forehead.

"Shut up, you were very brave to that"

"Brave? I am not brave at all, my father always said that I am a good for nothing coward so I cannot be-aaah!"

Levi had enough of her rambling and slapped her forehead again. Her back hit the wall and slid down onto the floor. Couldn't she just accept it? It was very brave of her to try and lead a mission all on her own. She didn't get to do it but she still tried.

"You were brave accept it and GO TO SLEEP!"

"He said I was brave. Someone said I was brave"

She whispered before passing out; her body finally giving in to the need to sleep.

Levi looked at her sleeping form and let out a groan.

_She seriously didn't fall asleep did she?_

He ran his fingers through his hair.

What was he going to do now?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I'm tired! I need to sleep!**

**Levi: Then sleep**

**Irish: Go away please review and stuff it'll brighten my day.**


	4. The Fourth Time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Time**

**Irish: So many people have reviewed and it makes me so happy! *Does Chopper happy dance***

**Irish: The fluffy love has to come slowly because let's be honest Levi is not the kind of person to fall in love at the drop at the hat. It'll take some time for him to admit that he even likes someone.**

**Sasha: That is a bit harsh**

**Irish: But am I wrong? Am I wrong?**

**Sasha: Well no but…..**

**Levi:….**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

_ Sasha found herself in a thick forest; the trees had trucks as thick as windmills and were so tall she couldn't see the tops of them. She couldn't hear the wind or the presence of animals; she could on hear the humming of her 3D gear. _

"_Hello! Is anyone there?"_

_She was always taught as a child to never go out into the forest alone, to never trust the forest. To go into the forest you need two friends; your bow and someone to watch your back. She heard the sound of movement and she instinctively pulled out her blades. The sounds got closer and she could tell that it was the sound of footsteps._

"_Hello? Do you know where we are?"_

_The figure came into view; it was a man wearing the scouting legion uniform but she couldn't see his face. She could see everything else perfectly but his face was just pure shadow._

_He held out his hand and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling._

"_Will you follow me?"_

_He said in a smooth voice._

"_Excuse me?"_

WAKE UP DUMBASS!

_A sharp blow hit her across the face. It came out of nowhere but strangely it didn't seem to bother her._

"_Will you follow me? If you follow me I will always be there."_

_His voice sounded so familiar but so different. She's heard the voice but never spoken that way to her before. She walked up closer to him, she wanted to take his hand and follow him where ever he would go. It didn't matter where they went she trusted him. Sasha slowly reached for his hand till everything turned white._

HEY SHIT-FOR-BRAINS WAKE UP!

Sasha's eyes shot opened; Ymir's face was looming over hers her face was sour as ever even as she slapped her across the face.

"Ymir stop that!"

Christa said pulling Ymir out of the bunk bed.

For the cadets they slept in large rooms with bunk six bunk beds (There were separate rooms for boys and girls). Sasha's bunk was the one in the bottom left hand corner; she shared it with Mina-she used to share it with Mina. She was really going to miss Mina; she was so nice and always had something supportive to say. She'd always admired Mina's lovely black hair that was so soft and manageable unlike her the rat's nest that grew on her head. She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her rat's nest. Both of them used to joke that one day they would steal Christa's hair of golden silk so they would both has wonderful glorious hair.

Yeah, she was really going to miss her.

"What's the matter girly still thinking about what you and your boyfriend did last night?"

Sasha didn't even hear her she was too busy thinking about empty the bunk room and mess hall was going to be now.

"Ymir! You know that's not true"

Christa said kneeling down and grabbing Sasha's hands.

"Sasha what happened last night we were so worried about you?"

Sasha snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Christa; she wished that she had pretty blue eyes like that. She remembered what she did last night, after disposing of the bodies (that word was hard to swallow) she walked around the town well into the night dwelling on her mistakes. Finally she found the courage to talk to the only person she could think of that could give her the answers she needed; Lance corporal Levi. Sadly he didn't give her the answer she wanted; that being a leader wasn't something that he couldn't teach her. Yet he called her brave; something no one had ever called before.

"_You were brave accept it and GO TO SLEEP!"_

His words made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She felt so warm like having some warm soup on a cold day.

"How did I get here?"

"The Corporal dropped you off in the middle of the night"

Ymir said remembering the night before. Christa stayed up all through the night waiting for their friend. Ymir could see that bags under her eyes and how desperately she needed a good night sleep but no matter how many times she told her that Sasha was going to be fine and would show up eventually she still wouldn't go to sleep. Just as she was going to go out and look for the potato brain herself there was a knock on the door. Ymir opened the door ready to give the moron a piece of her mind but there was the Lance Corporal Levi of the Scouting Legion holding the sleeping moron in his arms. Without saying a word the corporal shoved the girl into her arms then slammed the door in her face.

"He called me brave"

"What?"

"Lance Corporal Levi called me brave"

Christa saw how happy Sasha was and smiled along with her. Ymir on the other hand burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA You brave? That's rich! What was the Corporal on the pipe or something?"

"Ymir! You shouldn't laugh can't you see how happy Sasha was?"

"Yeah I can see but seriously but seriously do you think the Lance Corporal saying something like that to some unknown cadet?"

Sasha couldn't hear anything they were saying she was too busy imagining the Lance Corporal calling her brave over and over again.

"Oh Sasha did you hear about Eren?"

"Huh, Eren"

She then remembered the thing she had been trying to push into the corner of her mind; she saw Eren, loud, brave, shares his bread with her sometimes, big apple green eyed Eren turned into a titan. He beat up other titans and then turned back but it was scary. He had a scary face and he made scary noises. Eren was still Eren he hated titans more than anyone she knew so there was no way in hell that he would betray them everyone knew that.

"He's been put on trial!"

Apparently not everyone.

"For what?"

"For turning into a titan dumbass!"

"When is the trial?"

"It's going on right now"

"Then what are you waiting for let's go!"

Sasha literally jumped out of bed and sprinted out the door. Christa stared at the Sasha shaped dust cloud for several seconds before she realized what just happened.

"Sasha wait for us!"

Levi was in a bad mood no he wasn't in a bad mood he was in a make-any-contact-with-me-at-all-I-will-impale-you- slowly kind of mood. His mood was so strong that it released an aura that emptied an entire hallway in less than five minutes.

That farce of a trial seemed to go on forever. When it finally ended he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

That brat Eren was chained to a pillar while that puppet of a judge listened as people bitched and moaned, the whole thing irritated him to no end. He said he was going take care of the little freak so why couldn't just accept that! He made sure that everyone knew he was in control when he gave the brat a good beat down. That black-haired cadet in the audience was snarling like animal when he hit him. He couldn't help but smirk when the androgynous blond cadet held her back. One look at her and one look at the brat everyone could see who was wearing the pants in that relationship.

_She must have been furious that I was beating up her woman._

He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the brat being a meek housewife.

"Lance Corporal Levi!"

A very familiar voice called out to him. It was that girl; when did he start referring to her as that girl instead of cadet? It didn't matter it was a headache for another time. He realized that much like Hanji he wasn't able to escape from her. Where ever he may go she would eventually show up and he didn't seem to mind. She wasn't that annoying nor did she have a strange obsession with titans. She had an obsession with food however but that strangely didn't bother him, it reminded him of a squirrel.

Squirrel

_Yes, that's seemed like the most appropriate name for her._

The squirrel ran up to him out of breath from running. Her uniform was wrinkled and her hair was an absolute mess, he was going to have to order her to clean herself up. She may be a squirrel but that doesn't mean she can't look presentable.

"Lance Corporal (pant) Levi is that trial (pant) still going on?"

"It ended ten minutes ago"

He deadpanned. His face remained emotionless as the girl looked as though she was stabbed through the heart.

_What's with her? What's that brat to her anyway?_

They were the same class and both were in the top ten so they have to know each other. Seeing her make such as expression for the brat just irritated him.

"Is he O.K? Will he be executed? He does deserve to he helped us!"

Without really thinking she grabbed Levi's shoulders; her acorn eyes starting directly into his. Her eyes were so different from the ones he saw in the mirror every day; they were so wide, warm and full of emotion. The ones in the mirror were sharp almost jet black in color and seemed to lack any real emotion.

"Is he alright please tell me!"

He almost felt like he was in a trance till someone's voice snapped him out of it.

"Sasha?"

"Eren!"

Levi turned around to see Commander Irvin leading the brat in chains with the squirrel giving the brat a hug.

Eren just smiled and laughed a bit; seeing one of his friends so worried about him made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He calmly answered all of her crazy questions, was he hurt? Was he tortured with dripping water and candle wax? Was he given enough food? Was the food really fried rat and rotten potatoes (one the most disgusting things in the world for Sasha)? How big were the rats? Were the rats really the size of dogs like Connie said?

If those questions were asked by anyone else than Sasha he would be really concerned. Being strange was just Sasha's nature and he accepted that. She was his friend, a part of the group all with their own roles. Armin was his best friend, Mikasa was his best friend who is a girl, Jean is friend/rival, and Connie was the younger brother like friend. Christa was the sweet saint-like one, Ymir was the devilish blunt one, and Annie was the deadpan one. Reiner was the strong yet helpful big brother like one and Berthholdt was the gentle and helpful brother like one. Finally Sasha was the eccentric one that brightened everyone's day with the freedom to be themselves that they wish they could have.

Levi was watching this, what one call a heartwarming scene feeling slightly nauseous and angry. Seeing the squirrel practically all over the brat, her face bright and smiling it just made his teeth grind together. This feeling made his curious as why but he passed it off as fatigue.

"I'm just tired that's all"

He whispered to himself before walking off to find a place to sleep

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: I was just hit with monster inspiration about where to take the story! I won't spoil it but I will tell you that it doesn't involve titans but it does involve action**

**Armin: Androgynous?**

**Irish: Hehehe sorry Armin but you know…**


	5. The Fifth Time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 5: The Fifth Time**

**Irish: All these reviews are making me so happy! Thank you so much everyone. I may have such a good idea on where to take the story it will be hard to get to the point I'm at and the point I want to be.**

**Eren: Just do the best you can.**

**Irish: Does Mikasa even allow you to talk to other woman?**

**Eren: I can talk to whoever I want!**

**Irish: Yeah….**

**Irish: I don't own SnK**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

"What a terrible day"

Levi said to himself.

It was only eleven in the morning and the day had already gone from bad to worse. It started out as an average morning till he heard Hanji screaming her lungs outside. She woke up very early and went out to say good morning to her "babies" only to discover two giant steaming skeletons. Two titans had been murdered by someone with 3D gear. He was forced to gather every single fucking soldier in every single division to line up in a room with their gear in front of them.

He found it extremely ironic that they were investigating the murder of titans; the culprits were going to be tried for treason and would receive the death penalty. If everyone was charged for titan murder then he would have been executed a long time ago then again he would have been executed a long time ago for other things.

After proving that everyone in his division is innocent (something he already knew from the beginning) he went to the stationary guard wall rose headquarters to see who would join the scouting legion. Instead of making an appearance he hid in the far corner of the area blending in to the shadows.

It only took one glance for him to see who would join and who would not. He found a few candidates but his wandering gaze stopped when he saw the squirrel leaning against the wall chatting with what appeared to be her friends. She seemed to be deep in thought, was she deciding what division to be in? She was in the top ten she could be in any division she wanted. Would she even want to join the scouting division? It was all her decision so it shouldn't matter to him but in a way it did matter to him.

If she joined the scouting legion he would be able to see her all the time but she would constantly in danger. The survival rate for the scouting legion was extremely low and the thought of the squirrel being eaten by a titan just made bile rise to his throat. It would be ideal if she joined the stationary guard there she would be safe and he would get to see her on occasion. He didn't really like the idea of being forced to see her on _occasion_ he should be able to see her whenever he wanted. She would be totally safe if she joined the military police but then he would never get to see her and she would be surrounded be rich drunk perverts that would take advantage of squirrel's naiveté.

He watched as Irvin step on to a wooden platform and instantly all the cadets lined up. He then made a dramatic speech about how if they joined the scouting legion they were most likely going to die and they would not going to see a titan free world during their life time. Then finally saying that those who want to go to another division could go and those willing to risk their lives could stay.

There was a flood of cadets; all of them almost desperately trying to leave the area. He could see in the flood of bodies lone figures standing tall within the flood. Was the squirrel among the flood or was she one the figures? When the flood finally ended he heard Irvin say;

"So will you, be able to go die if you're told to?"

There among the few standing tall with tears dripping down her face was the squirrel. She looked so scared but at the same time she was standing tall.

"We do not want to die sir!"

He heard someone squeak.

As Irvin dismissed the cadets Levi felt his heart swell with pride, the squirrel choose to fight with monsters rather than scurry into the safety of her burrow. This way he could see his squirrel whenever he wanted and could keep her safe.

_My squirrel? What the fuck? I need some sleep I need to get this damn girl out my head._

There was a tradition in the scouting legion; every time new recruits joined they took them all to the bar bought them the cheapest beer and got them wicked drunk. Then the next morning they would make run laps all while screaming at them. They didn't have to go outside the wall for a few days so it was plenty of time for them to work off the hangover.

They didn't do this just as a way to torture the new recruits but to also help those mourn who were lost and give people a happy memory and bond with people whether they wanted to or not.

The 104 gang was all sitting together at a table with the boys sitting on one side and the girls on the other. They didn't do that on purpose it just turned out that way. Eren was only allowed to sit with them as long as Hanji and Levi were watching him a few tables away. They got up and talked to other people but they all came back to the table.

As people consumed greater quantities of alcohol they observed many strange things such as weird strangers wrapping their arms around their shoulders saying how much they love them, also seeing someone singing a weird song that wasn't even a song. Half of the table were hit on; all of the girls and one guy.

"Why are all the guys hitting on me?" Armin screamed "am I that feminine?"

No one answered him.

"Come on! Reiner teach me to manly and buff like you!"

Armin then imagined himself as an extremely buff man with arm and chest muscles that were so big it made his legs and head were almost microscopic. Once he was that muscular he would never get hit on again.

Speaking of being hit on Jean with the courage of the liquid variety decided that it would be a great time to hit on Mikasa who completely ignored him. It wasn't Jean's fault she was too busy trying to contain her hatred of the lance corporal who kept her Eren in chains.

"What does Eren got that I don't got?"

Jean moaned his face slumped against the table.

"Titan powers"

Connie threw out.

"Besides that!"

"Maybe he's got a bigger package"

"Fuck you Ymir"

"Oh don't beg me"

Despite all her cruelty everyone at the table didn't hold it against her; they knew it was all in good fun.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk to Eren she'd like you more"

Christa said throwing out some useful advice. Ymir was watching her alcohol intake like a hawk; since she was such a small girl she got drunk very easily so Ymir had to make sure that no evil men would take advantage of her (that was her job).

"It's not my fault he's such an ass"

"Shut up will you!"

Eren shouted.

He was not happy at all. He thought that he could go out and get drunk with his friends (?) but somehow no matter how much he drank he could not get drunk.

"Argh! Why can't I get drunk?"

He shouted out to the heavens.

"Maybe it's your titan powers"

Armin suggested.

"If that's true then why aren't Annie, Reiner or Bertholt drunk!"

Annie wasn't in the scouting legion but after the begging of Armin to join she reluctantly tagged along.

"Because Annie isn't drinking and if you haven't noticed Reiner is 90 percent muscle and Bertholt is extremely tall"

"And?"

"It takes a lot longer for them to get drunk"

He slumped on the table in the same fashion that Jean was next to him both with problems no one really gave two shits about.

"It's not fair I have a legitimate reason for getting drunk! I have to spend every waking moment being babysat by the Lance Corporal"

It wasn't that he hated the Lance Corporal, he admired him to the greatest extent but he just didn't like the beatings and verbal abuse he caused.

"Why the Lance corporal is super nice!"

Sasha said slumping against Eren's slumped form; her face slightly flushed from alcohol consumption. Eren then felt the glares of two individuals; one he assumed was from Mikasa and was directed at Sasha. The other was directed at him but from farther away, it couldn't detect who it was from but it felt familiar and it was really powerful.

"How is he nice? He beats the crap out of me and acts like a total ass!"

Sasha was silent for a few minutes then jumped up after making a sudden realization.

"Hey guys hey guys hey guy!"

Eren decided to humor her.

"What Sasha What?"

"You know what Lance corporal Levi reminds me of? A grumpy old cat!"

"A grumpy old cat, how is that a good thing?"

"Well not just any grumpy old cat but there was this grumpy cat in my village that used to hate everyone but I gave it a piece of meat every day. Then after a while it would come up to me and let me pet him, he even slept on my bed!"

"And-"

No one could figure out the similarities between some grumpy cat from her village and how the she thought the lance corporal was nice.

"I'm just saying that even though he's mean but I know that deep down he's really sweet and nice. When he is nice to you it makes it even sweeter and it's really cute!"

The explanation seemed to have exhausted her and she slumped on top of Eren once again much to his annoyance.

"So you're saying that you think the lance corporal is cute?"

Ymir teased.

Sasha's face turned as red as a beat and slumped off Eren and on to the floor. After three second she jumped back up and explained;

"Of course I do not think that Lance Corporal is cute! He is handsome!"

No one had the heart to tell her that she was digging her own grave.

"So you think he's handsome?"

"Of course does not everyone?"

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the fact that the Lance Corporal was in fact very handsome to both men and women that no one answered her. The only person who wasn't as stunned as the others was Ymir who only had eyes for one person decided that if Sasha liked the Lance Corporal so much she should express it.

"If you like the Lance Corporal so much why don't you give him and hug and a kiss?"

Sasha heard this and quickly chugged down someone's drink in order to give her more time to think. What she didn't know that she drank Eren's drink which was the strongest alcohol legally allowed. In an instant her common sense shut off and any part of her brain that thought that going over and giving the Lance Corporal and hug and a kiss was a bad idea went off and died.

"Okey dokie"

The others watched in both shock and fascination as Sasha strolled off and plopped herself right next to the Lance Corporal. They couldn't hear what they were talking about but he didn't look angry or irritated in fact he looked rather calm. They thought she would have gotten a boot to the face by now but he just sat there listening to her talk and laugh.

Then it happened.

She threw his arms around his shoulders; one would like he would quickly remove her hands and then punch her in the face typical Levi fashion, he just sat there and just let her hold. She then giggled before quickly pecking him on the cheek then running off only to trip on air slamming her face on the floor and passing out.

It was one hell of a night.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: Yeah I don't know about this chapter**

**Hanji: I think it was good but it would have been better if it had titans in it.**

**Irish: I'll keep that in mind. REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!**


	6. The Sixth Time

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 6: The Sixth time**

**Irish: I think I need new chapter titles.**

**Armin: What else would you call it? You have a theme going.**

**Irish: True True but sometimes I want to mix it up.**

**Levi: You need to study**

**Irish:…..I don't own SnK**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

It was her first expedition, her first time being outside the walls in many years. She could remember the fear and excitement she felt when she first saw what seemed endless fields of green. She was so amazed that she had completely forgotten that there were man eating titans roaming about.

Everyone road on horseback and stayed together in one large group, it was all part of a new titan killing strategy that she didn't really understand. Once the group had reached a certain point they split up into smaller groups. Despite being ordered to stay closer to her group she couldn't help but wander off on her own.

She looked around exploring the new landscapes. There were large (but empty) villages with big windmills and rocky barren terrain. A part of her just wanted to run around and explore every inch or it. She was seeing flowers and birds she hadn't seen in years. She had stopped by an abandoned house that's yard was full of primroses. It wasn't her favorite flower but it was her mother's. Sasha remembered how she would search deep in the forest for primroses. Handing her mother a handful of primroses would bring such a bright smile to her mother's face.

After her mother died primroses weren't allowed in the house anymore. A few months after her mother died Sasha placed some primroses into a vase on the kitchen table she thought they would cheer her father up who had been in a deep depression since his wife's death. When he stepped into the house she lead him to the table hoping the flowers would make him smile just like her mother.

"_Look Pa primroses!"_

He walked toward the table with an unreadable expression; with one simple motion he smashed the vase onto the floor and began to stomp on the flowers.

"_Pa stop!"_

He didn't listen to her he just kept stomping on the flowers with that blank expression. She never brought flowers into the house after that.

She was so busy day dreaming that she didn't notice the crawling titan racing toward her till her horse ran away in fear. Honestly she thought she was going to die but somehow she survived and had gotten away.

Then she saw that titan running toward Armin's group.

The titan's gait was strange, it was running like a human would with its arms close not flailing wildly like most titans do. With its short wild hair she at first thought it was Eren in his titan form. She was going to shout to the rest of the rest of the group how cool her friend was. That was until she watched it kick a horse like one would kick a pebble on the road.

The horse landed only a few feet away from her; the horse's pained cry seconds before it hit the ground broke her heart and the sight of its splattered body emptied her stomach. She hated throwing up it was wasting all the precious food she had eaten. Also it reminded her of the orange ball of corpses she saw a titan regurgitate( it stuck on the side of a house like a spit ball Connie would make in class), as she threw up she felt like a titan and that made her want to throw up even more.

After Sasha and the people in her group regained their bearings they went toward the large forest. She wanted to speak up about why they were going about the mission when they should be informing the rest of the expedition of the strange titan. The only thing she did say was that they would collide with the other groups if they went into the forest. She worried about the strange titan attacking the other groups but she then realized that in the other groups were Mikasa and the Lance Corporal. Mikasa was super strong and the Lance Corporal could do anything.

_He's human too remember? He's not some superman._

A voice whispered in her mind. She knew that he wasn't perfect but she just wanted so piece of mind.

Her group ran around the forest till they saw the purple steam of smoke coming from the center of the forest.

_The purple smoke is for emergencies and the group in the center was-_

"It's from the Lance Corporal's group!"

Someone shouted.

_The Lance Corporal! An emergency!_

A thousand thoughts were running through her mind and all of them were full of worry. Was the Corporal hurt? Was he in danger? Maybe it was an accident-no he would never do something like that. Maybe it was from someone else but that would mean that the Corporal was hurt or worse dying?

The thought of the Corporal dying made her heart hurt even worse than the cry from the horse. It made her feel sick, it made her feel scared it made her want to do anything to make sure he was safe.

_Please God keep Levi safe_

She was surprised and embarrassed that she had called the Lance Corporal by his first name.

_Now that I think about it Levi is a really nice name. It sounds nice; Levi Levi Levi Levi no matter how many times I say it (in my head) it still sounds really nice. Why am I thinking about this?_

"Browse stop daydreaming and get up here!"

She looked up and all of the people in her group were up in the trees looking down at her with an irritated look. She just laughed it off the humiliation as she always and joined them in the trees. One of the group members stayed behind to watch the horses. The forest was like a second home for her but it was a home she could never feel comfortable in. She took a deep breath placing her hand on the tree; her father taught her that you could feel the vibrations of movement through the trees.

_STOMP STOMP_

Loud footsteps rocked the forest it even made the strong thick trees shake, it made her bones shake. Sasha knew it had to that strange titan she saw attack Armin's group. She saw another group fly through the trees; she finally found her voice when she saw a red scarf fly past her.

"Mikasa!"

A few people in Mikasa's group screeched to halt.

"We have to back up the Lance Corporal's group. Half of your squad needs to follow us!"

The leader of Mikasa's group ordered before flying off into the trees.

She didn't needed to be told twice she quickly activated her 3D gear and followed them. She had to make sure that the Lance Corporal was alright.

They kept moving forward through the endless sea of trees. They kept moving until they heard the screaming. Many of them screeched to a halt the others stopping to wonder why the others had stopped. Sasha instantly had flashbacks to her graduation when the titans breached the wall. The screams of her classmates and the citizens, right before they were eaten alive still rang in her ears. It was the screams someone made right before their death. They heard the screams shortly before a loud crack, the sound of someone slamming something against something hard, like a tree.

The titan was slamming the soldiers against the trees. It wasn't even eating them, it was just killing them and that made it all the more terrifying. It wasn't killing for food, to defend its family, itself or its territory; it was killing for the sake of killing.

"Everyone keep moving"

Just keep moving was repeated in her head like a mantra, she filled her head with those words so there would be no more room for the images of friends and the people she cared about dying.

_BANG BANG BLAM BANG BLANG BANG!_

The sound of a thousand fireworks all going off at once; in the distance she could see the blinding flashes of light.

"So his plan worked"

She heard the group leader mumble.

The group stayed in ready position till she heard a loud mumbling and then came the scream. Then scream of an animal just before its dies. It was the same scream the horse made before it hit the ground. Mikasa wanted to go check it out but she didn't know the forest, she couldn't understand the dangers. Mikasa went anyway and she stayed behind hoping for the best.

She sat on the side of her bed trying to take in all that had happened. It was her first expedition and then a titan dubbed the female titan tried to take Eren. She didn't know why it would want Eren but she assumed it was because of his titan powers. They tried to take the titan alive but it broke free and killed everyone in the special operation squad except the Lance Corporal and Hanji; Sasha had meet Hanji a few times they didn't really take much but she seemed like a very cheerful and was very close to the Lance Corporal.

_Almost all of his squad was whipped out in a single day I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now._

She only caught a glimpse of him coming back from the expedition but he seemed to have a blank expression, the same one her father had when she brought in the flowers many years ago.

Something inside her snapped and she rushed out of the room ignoring every sound or object that passed her. She didn't run but her body moved at a rapid pace, she only stopped when she reached the Lance Corporal's room.

The door to the Lance Corporal's room was slightly open and the crack was wide enough that see could see the Lance Corporal sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space with the same expression he had earlier.

"Lance Corporal?"

She said slowly entering the room closing the door behind her. He didn't answer her; something inside her knew that he wouldn't. She sat down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Lance Corporal?"

He turned to her, his eyes seemed dull and lifeless "It's you"

"Are you O.K?"

He turned away from her and stared off into the distance.

"I'm fine; you can't predict what will happen on an expedition"

She stood up in front of him and turned his chin to face her.

"PUT YOU ARE STILL SAD! I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING TO HOLD EVERYTHING INSIDE THAT BUT THAT ONLY HURTS OTHERS!"

"When my mother died my father tried to keep everything inside and became almost like a corpse and the only time he did show emotion was when something it was in anger. He finally became human when he broke down and cried. So please just be sad already"

Her heart swelled when she saw the life return to his eyes but then it sank when the look on his face was pure anger. He rose up and met her gaze; the look in his eyes made her want to run away in fear.

"You got a lot of nerve to say that to me. To ask me to shed tears!"

He clenched his fist; she thought she was going to hit her but instead he rushed over to his desk chair and smashed it against the wall.

"They knew the risks of joining the scouting legion! They knew what they were getting into!"

He slammed his foot into his desk and ripped in half with his bare hands. He kicked his wardrobe over smashing it to bits.

"Lance Corporal!"

He turned to her, anger still burning in his eyes.

"My name is fucking Levi! Call me by my goddamn name from now on got?"

She nodded and he resumed his shouting.

"Why did they have to die?"

"I let them die!"

He went over to his bed and ripped his blankets and pillow to shreds, by this time he just shouted out random swears rather than actually sentences. Sasha didn't say anything she just sat in the center of the chaos both horrified and strangely glad. She was horrified by the destruction but was happy that he was letting it all out. Once the room was completely destroyed he dropped to the floor with sweat dripping down his face.

_He must be completely drained._

She crouched down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better now?"

She asked softly.

He looked at her with tired eyes and before she could even blink she was on her back with the Lance Corporal arms around her waist with his face buried in her breasts. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and her heart beat rapidly, why was he holding her like this?

"Levi?"

"Just let me stay like this"

She didn't respond; she placed on hand on his back and the other was softly stroking his hair. His hair was so softly and silky, he was so warm and she could feel his muscles through his shirt. In a strange way she felt honored that he would share his feelings with her. She was important to him and he was to her. Sasha just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\**

**Irish: that was the longest and fluffiest chapter so far. I'm very proud! Review and favorite it makes me update faster!**


	7. The time they should have met

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 7: The Time they should have met**

**Irish: Did people like the last chapter I have no idea. Maybe it was too OOC and people don't like that I'm placing in the past of the characters. What do you guys think?**

**Mikasa:….**

**Irish: You're no help. This is the chapter where I break away from the story line and add my stuff there will be some OCs so bear with me. **

**Irish: I don't own SnK**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

It had been a week since the "incident" as Sasha liked to call it. After she fell asleep with the Lance Corporal or Levi as he demanded her to call him in her arms; she woke up on his ruined bed alone. She guessed that having him sleeping with her would just be too good to be true. She just got up and went down to breakfast acting like nothing ever happened. She saw Levi in the mess hall and didn't speak to her and didn't even make eye contact with her.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or glad about that.

The hick glutton with the super star of the Scouting legion? She knew that they couldn't possibly make a good couple but thinking that made her heart ache so much that she wanted to cry.

Sasha's attitude changed over the past week; she seemed depressed; instead of her usual peppy self she was droopy and stared off into space often. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. She asked for other people's food and instead of eating her food right away she played with her food for a while before she (it looked like she was forcing herself) ate her food.

Something was wrong very very wrong.

Her friends were doing whatever they could to cheer her up; they gave her some of their food, went out a bought her food, they would make jokes and tried to be extra nice to her in their unique way (Ymir would be less mean, Jean and Reiner patted her head and Armin let her borrowed his favorite books to read) but whenever she would smile it would be forced.

Eventually Hanji noticed the usually cheerful member changed demeanor and she knew Levi was the cause. She was his (self-proclaimed) best friend did he think she wouldn't notice his occasional glances at the recruit or whenever some male member would flirt with her or even touch her he would have extra work to do? No one would think twice about how he always gave the recruit jobs that would involve him being closer to her? No one would think it was odd that when she messed up he would pull her ponytail or stretch her face instead of kicking her across the room like he did with the others? Did he think no one hear him completely trash his room? That no one would go and check only him and only to see him sleeping in the arms of the young recruit?

She knew that Levi was a heartbreaker; he's broken as many hearts almost as he killed titans. Seeing naïve recruits in tears was nothing new to her but seeing his strange affection for her and that they haven't done anything made her very curious. She quickly barged into his office; he was leaning back on his chair his feet were on the desk and he was reading some papers with a bored expression. She went right into his personal bubble staring right into his eyes.

"What do you want Hanji?"

He drooled slapping the papers on the desk.

"What's your relationship with that recruit?"

"The brat?"

"No, the squirrel."

_How did she know that was my name for her?_

Levi didn't say anything but he didn't look her in the eye either. With Hanji any he said can and will be used against him. Even with gestures Hanji was able to get all the answers she needed.

"You actually like her"

"Why would I have feelings for such a useless recruit?"

Hanji just rolled her eyes; she knew he was talking out his ass.

"Given all the attention you've given her and the fact that you two haven't done anything proves my hypothesis of you having some actual feelings for her."

The smug look on her face made Levi groan in annoyance. This annoyed face was only a mask to hide a shocked face because she was-he didn't want to admit it.

Too bad for him that Hanji could see through his masks.

"Do you have any more bullshit theories before I throw your ass out?"

"That despite having feelings for her you're too shy to admit them which by the way is adorable"

He didn't respond he was busy contemplating on whether to stab her with the pen on his desk.

"Why haven't you done anything? Are you afraid? The Levi I know isn't afraid of anything!"

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

He screamed slamming his hands on the desk. He instantly regretted his decision; not only did he release the emotions he was both trying to deny and suppress but he also inadvertently admitted that Hanji was right.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Hanji was his closest friend; they knew everything about each other all their habits and quirks. They knew the things the other would not be O.K sharing with others. They were so close that the shear thought of any romantic gestures between them made them want to vomit. Hanji only wanted what was best for Levi. He was probably just too shy to admit his feelings. Having a girlfriend (hopefully wife) would be good for him; he wouldn't have to keep his emotions bottled inside of him, he would be calmer and if they had kids she would be an auntie!

"Because I'll ruin her"

That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What are you talking about? You can't _ruin _her-"

Levi cut her off before she could say anything else.

"She's too good; too pure someone like me would just taint her"

Sasha wasn't a saint; she did steal (food), not always have the best manners and does less than intelligent activities with her friend Connie but she still was a good old fashioned country girl. Hanji still didn't understand what he was trying to say. Levi wasn't a bad person so why?

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You know what who I was what I've done."

His past, she should have known. Levi's past was a taboo topic in the scouting legion. People knew he was powerful in the underground and Irvin saved him but no one knew any more than that. If anyone asked about it he wouldn't get angry he would simply leave the room then for the next few days he would make the entire scouting legion train extra hard.

"I thought you put it all behind you but I guess I was wrong"

Hanji stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her, leaving Levi alone to deal with his thoughts.

Meanwhile…..

Sasha and Crista (Ymir was off on another task) were in town on a very important mission;

To buy replacement furniture for the Lance Corporal (For reason read last chapter). Crista was carrying several bundles and Sasha was carrying several pieces of wood. Their walk into town was quiet which was made Crista very sad usually when they were together they would usually spend so much time together talking that they would get in trouble.

"Sasha we're friends right?"

"Of course we are!"

"Then why won't you tell me why you're so upset?"

Sasha gave her a smile; Sasha was trying her best to be happy but Crista could see right through it.

"I am not upset what are you talking about?"

"I know you're upset over the Lance Corporal!"

At that moment Sasha wanted nothing more than to drop everything run to a man hole jump in it and die.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Sasha decided that the best way to deal with the situation that didn't involve killing herself was to walk away hoping it would go away.

"I know that you like him and that it's O.K that he doesn't like you back"

_Please stop Crista_

"I'm saying that things like this happen and having someone you like feel the same way is close to a miracle so you have to accept these kind of things"

"Accept it?"

Sasha felt tear dripping down her face; Crista always knew what to say that's why she was so well liked that's why she was a goddess. Sasha wondered if she could say things like that people would stop seeing her as the weird food girl and start seeing her as Sasha. What she didn't know was that people did see her as Sasha she just didn't realize it.

"Yeah just accept it and move on"

"I will try"

Sasha smiled finally showing a real pure smile. Crista felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders her friend was on the road to recovery, tonight the three of them (Her Sasha and Ymir) would get a bunch of junk food and Sasha would let all her feelings out and tomorrow morning Sasha would be back to normal.

"That's the spirit"

They started to walk back to the scouting legion barracks it was quite a long walk since the fortress was so out of the way. Most people thought that staying the castle was a hassle since everything but water had to be delivered to them but Sasha thought it was cool. When she was young she thought everyone in the city lived in castles like that.

Crista then veered off the regular path to the castle and went down what Sasha thought to be a very unsafe alley way.

"Crista where are going? The castle is this way"

Crista just smiled.

"Relax Ymir showed me a short cut, come on!"

Despite her better judgment she followed Crista down the scary alley way. She had to make sure Crista would be O.K if anything happened to Crista Ymir would hang her from a tree and beat her with the broad side of her swords.

"Crista, are you sure this place is safe?"

The alley way was getting scarier and scarier by the second. There were rats everywhere and what would either be drunks or dead bodies slumping in random corners and to make it worse the whole place stunk like a horse stable on a hot summer day.

A strange man came out of nowhere and started talking to Crista. The man had hair like a carrot and several scars running across his face. He didn't seem like an evil man but Sasha's instincts were screaming for her to get the fuck away.

"Excuse me miss but could you help me?"

Crista being the saint that she is ignored all the warning bells Sasha was trying to point out to her.

"Crista what are you doing? This guy looks dangerous! He could rape us or sell our organs on the black market"

Sasha hissed in her ear but Christa just ignored her.

"Please it's my wife she collapsed and I don't know what to do"

The man said leading them into a dark alley. In the middle of the alley there was a human shaped bundle of cloth slumped against the wall. In the back of Crista's mind she thought it was odd that a sick woman seemed so tall but she ignored it; people are all sizes she shouldn't judge.

She ran up to the woman with Sasha and the man trailing behind her.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Crista then heard a squeak behind her; the man had a knife to Sasha's throat the friendly face of the man was gone and replaced with the face of a pure killer.

"Sasha!"

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you poppet. You might just make him have a little accident"

A very masculine voice said behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very large hand on her shoulder. Panic washed over her like ice water, she needed to get her and Sasha out of here but how?

_I wish Ymir was here, she'd know what to do_

But Ymir was not here she'd have to get out of this on her own.

"What do you want with us?"

"It's not you we want poppet it's her"

The man behind her said before something hard hit her head sending her to the ground. As she struggled to stay conscious the red haired man crouched down her eye level.

"Make sure you give the Lance Corporal our message"

Then everything went dark.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: dun dun DUN!**

**Irish: So what do you think? Tell me I need to know!**

**Levi: Review before she blows a gasket**


	8. The Time they Reunited

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 8: The time they reunited **

**Irish: Is my story boring? Do you guys not like it?**

**Levi: Are just going to say it is fine even if they're lying. **

**Irish: I know but I still want to hear it!**

**Levi: So annoying**

**Irish: I don't own SnK**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

The smell of cheap beer, cigarettes and vomit. The sound of grumbling alcoholic and the barely seductive calls of chalky faced bar wenches. He made sure the large cloak he wore covered him completely; if someone saw the Lance Corporal at a shit bar like this everything would have gone too waste. It had been too long since he visited this bar and until recently he planned on never setting foot in this place again.

Several hours after he sent Squirrel and the small one (Christa) to buy material to build furniture for his room; the small one and her freckled companion barged both of them screaming about something. Finally after screaming at them they calmed down and the small one told me that Squirrel had been kidnaped. At first he didn't believe saying that the moron must have gotten lost but the moment when the small one held up the Squirrel's jacket with _their_ symbol on it he knew it was true.

He just wished it wasn't

Levi wanted to put his past behind him but somehow it always drags itself from the grave. It was a known fact that he was once part of the wall's underground but no one knew how deep he truly was. He would steal, murder he did everything and everyone that he wanted not giving a flying fuck about the consequences. He wasn't alone during his exploits he had others but they were just nothing more than pawns to him; Tools that were to get more money more power or for a quick fuck.

When Erwin saved him he went into the light and never looked back. He supposed that it was only natural that they would be pissed he did leave without a word and went from a demon of the night to the hero of the people. But why did they attack now and why did they kidnap the Squirrel?

He told everyone that they were going to look for Squirrel in the morning. He also knew that they would never find her he was the only one who could. He had to get to her soon; who knows that those pieces of shit were doing to her. A sweet Squirrel like her should never be tainted by such darkness.

He left the barracks at around one in the morning dressed in clothes he hadn't worn in years. Levi went straight to that disgusting bar and sat down on a bar stool that was probably crawling with filth. The bartender looked just as filthy as the rest of the place; his hair was greasy, he smelt like death and several of his teeth looked rotten to the roots.

"What can I get ya stranger?"

"I'll here to see the king"

Levi had said that phrase so many times he didn't even need to think about it the words just flowed out.

The disgusting bartender just smirked.

"He's in the back"

The man jerked his thumb to the door behind him.

The bartender opened the bar and as Levi walked toward the door he heard the man whisper.

"It's good to see the dark horse still rides even after all this time"

Levi wanted nothing more than to stab that man straight through that heart.

_The dark horse? What a fucking joke!_

He went through the door; he didn't even look around he knew no one was looking and even if they were they wouldn't care.

Levi went into the storage room that hadn't changed through all these years in the worst way. The food on the shelves were old and moldy, flies buzzed by his ears and he was sure he felt a rat run through his feet but decided to ignore it. He had more important things to deal with; rats infected with the plaque touching his nice clean boots were the least of his worries.

Barely hidden under hay thrown in a pile on the floor was a metal hatch that lead to the real challenge. He could hear the piano from the hatch it was playing that same damn song. The song he heard when he first entered and what he wished was the last time. It was a strange tune, it was slow and sad not fitting mood for that type of place but everyone loved that song and could sing it by heart. Levi felt the memories just overflow.

_I was a stranger in the city_

Was he just remembering the lyrics? Or is he actually singing? He didn't know.

_Out of town were the people I knew_

Taking a deep breath Levi opened the hatch the music erupted from the hole like a sound volcano. The stench of cigars, booze and sex started to fill the room; he stepped down the stairs his heart beating rapidly he wasn't nervous or scared he just felt on edge.

_I had that feeling of self-pity_

The room was clouded in a thick layer of smoke (he also thought that the smoke was to hide how filthy the place actually was) in the left corner were several figures sitting on a red velvet sofa. They appeared to be male one had two women on each arm the other had one on his lap. He couldn't see that clearly but he was relieved that none of those women were Squirrel.

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

To the right was the bar with its red leather bar stools and collection of strange liquors that no one will ever drink. The piano was a little bit away from the bar, the beautiful instrument seemed out of place. Sitting at the bar were two people; a man and a woman. He recognized their vicious smirks through the smoke.

_The outlook was decidedly blue_

"Well if it isn't Rivaille back from the dead"

Said _his_ voice.

The music came to a sudden halt.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him. They whispered to each other but he still heard every word.

"Isn't that the Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion?" "Is he serious Rivaille? He's a legend!"

"He's Rivaille? He's so short!"

_Who ever said that is going to die_

"What brings you here Rivaille or should I say Lance Corporal Levi"

He was only called Rivaille because when he wrote down his name they pronounced it as Rivaille instead of Levi. He didn't really feel like telling them so the name just stuck.

"What cat got your tongue?"

Levi just sneered at him.

That bastard with his shaggy red hair, strange golden eyes and a smile that had a rouge-ish charm that could would fool almost anyone right before he cut you up and sold your organs. He was called the heartless rouge or Travis Winsor to those who had the displeasure of being friends with the piece of shit.

"He probably doesn't remember us with all that titan fighting"

Said a sultry voice that clung to his arm.

His nosed crinkled at the unholy amounts of perfume that woman bathed herself in. He looked down to her dyed blond hair and her crimson dress that showed off almost 90% percent of her breast. She turned to him showing him her thick make up, cherry red lips and that damn fallen angel smile.

"Jessica"

He whispered

"See I told you he'd remember me, how could he forgot? We spent so much _time_ together"

True he did remember the time they spent but did it mean anything to him? No, Jessica jumped around from man to man like a flea and he just happened to be one her favorite haunts. She was a spider that seduced men out of both their wallets and their lives; he quickly shoved her away.

"Get off me you filthy whore"

"What am I not good enough for you anymore?"

She said feigning shock.

"You're just not his type"

Travis replied playfully

"Oh, you're right his type is the naïve cadet"

_Shut up_

"Especially the ones from a piece of shit village way out in the woods those really turn him on"

_You don't even know her_

"Also the ugly ones they really get him all hot and bothered."

"SHUT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH!"

His fist slammed through the bar sending shards of wood everywhere. Who did they think they are talking the Squirrel like that? So what if she was naïve? All brats like her are. He's never seen her home village but he doubted it was a piece of shit; the place he was born in was a piece of shit.

Levi wanted to kill them, he should kill them. They were nothing but garbage filthy on the inside and out. No he couldn't kill them yet he needed them to give him Squirrel once she was safe then he could slit their fucking throats.

"Now now Levi no need to get angry we're only teasing"

"Just give me the girl already"

Travis scratched his chin pretending to contemplate his decision; Levi didn't know what he would do but he did know that whatever Travis it was for his own benefit no one else's.

"I suppose I should send her out, wouldn't all that preparation going to waste."

_Preparation? What did those fuckers do to her?_

"Hey Anna send that girl out!"

Travis shouted to the door next to the bar. That was where all the wenches slept and fucked those who paid enough.

Slowly being pushed out was not the Squirrel but what appeared to be an angel. The angel was wearing a soft pink dress that ended just past the knee and the princess cut of the dress showed off just enough of her pretty skin. Her long brown hair framed her pretty face perfectly; her cheeks were flushed and her pink lips looked so soft.

_Her eyes they're the color of acorn-HOLY SHIT its THE SQUIRRE!_

He couldn't believe that the Squirrel could-she always had a certain charm about her but right now she just looked….damn.

"Shocking isn't it? It's hard to believe this is the same scruffy looked girl we brought in"

Travis placed his filthy fucking arm around her shoulders and it pissed Levi off on so many levels. She looked absolutely terrified; her body was trembling and she was so busy looking at her face that she didn't even notice him or the hand around her shoulders.

"Oi, come here"

Her acorns looked up at him and her face seemed to light up in happiness.

"Levi!"

She ran straight into his arms and became to cry into his chest. He was glad that she came running into his arms (where she belongs) but did she really have to ruin his shirt?

"T-thank you for saving me Lance Corporal"

He somewhat lightly bonked her on the top of the head.

"Lance Corporal?"

"I thought I told you to call me Levi"

She smiled softly and hugged him tighter. He wanted to think that it was all going to be O.K, that he could take her back to the barracks and never have to think of this place again. Levi knew better; his instincts were screaming for him to get the hell out of there and by the way Squirrel was trembling her instincts were telling her the same. From what he's heard about Squirrel her instincts were usually right.

Why was he allowed in here so easily? Why did they hand over the girl so easily? Why was she dressed up like this?

"This is a trap isn't it?"

Sasha whispered.

Before he could answer he the clicks of at least twenty hand guns; they were completely surrounded. Everyone had a gun on them; the wenches and the bartender included. He looked at the man currently pressing a gun against the Squirrel's back.

"You didn't think we would let you get away that easily did you Lance Corporal Levi?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\**

**Irish: Sigh I'm tired**

**Irish: School has been dragging me down so slow updates. You see that sexy review button? You should totally click it**


	9. The time they started to like eachother

**Sir would you please take the damn cake!**

**Chapter 9: The time they start to really really like each other**

**Irish: School really wears me down.**

**Irish: My updates won't come as often so I'll do my best. So enjoy this crazy story.**

**Irish: I don't own SnK**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\**

Things were not looking well for Levi; soon after Sasha was returned to him they were held at gun point with at least a dozen men. One of the men opened a trap door in the corner he could smell the stench of blood.

Travis and that whore dropped down into the basement.

"Do as we asked and no one has to get hurt"

One said prodding the muzzle of his gun into Levi's back.

_This one has to be new_

Levi thought to himself, he could feel trembling when the gun touched his back. His voice sounded rather young he couldn't be more than 17. The boy reminded Levi of the brat in some strange way. He acted brave but was too naïve to the outside world. If that boy knew anything about Travis he would know that whenever Travis did something there would always be blood.

"Stay close"

Levi whispered but he knew that they were going to be separated.

Slowly they went down into the basement-one shouldn't say basement in fact it was more like a dungeon. The stone walls were ash grey and splattered with dried blood. The room was divided by iron bars with one side covered in shackles with chains. The large rust colored stains covered the floor. The other half had a simple wooden chair and a table next to it with a small lantern.

One area was for torturing

The other was for someone to watch.

"Chain him up"

Travis said taking a seat.

"And get me a chair!"

The trembling brat tried to lightly separate Sasha from Levi but she wasn't letting go. Why would she? Something terrible would happen to him if she let go.

"Come let go"

"No!"

A much larger colder man walked up and tried to yank Sasha away. She was digging her nails into his shirt for extra grip. The burly ape man's face scrunched up in anger; he grabbed by her hair.

Sasha quickly responded to this action by elbowing him in the face.

"You moron!"

Travis snapped whipping out a gun pressing it against Levi's temple.

"Now be a good girl and let go"

Sasha reluctantly let go of Levi and watched as his arms were shackled to the wall.

_Why isn't he doing anything? I've seen his combat skills he could take all these guys no sweat! I don't understand_

What she didn't see was the man standing in a dark corner behind pointing a gun directly at her head. She couldn't see it but Levi could. Everyone began to sport a monstrous grin and Jessica pulled out a large whip.

"Now be a good little girl and come here"

Sasha quickly shook her head.

"No? Well then how about now!"

With a snap of his fingers Jessica slapped her whip across his chest.

"LEVI!"

It slashed through his clothes leaving a thin red line on his skin. Sasha knew that had to hurt but Levi was as expressionless as ever.

"Wow"

She heard someone say; it was soon followed by what sounded like someone being smacked upside the head.

"This isn't the time for hero worship you moron!"

Another whispered.

"Now will you come here?"

Travis repeated and this time Sasha obeyed; she had no choice she had to keep Levi safe. He was the most powerful member of the Scouting legion. He was the face of the scouting legion and if he died because of her she would never forgive herself. Everyone would try to burn her at the stake for causing his death, who wouldn't be mad? She would have doomed humanity.

It was only logical; Levi is way more important than she was. He has killed at least a hundred titans (she really has no idea but she knows it's a lot) and she had killed at least what? Two? As long as Levi was alive so would the hope for humanity.

Travis slowly wrapped his arm around her waist bring her closer to him. He buried his nose into her neck smirking wildly. Seeing that Levi's expression did not change he quickly grabbed Sasha Sasha's breast.

"AH!"

"Ohoho these are actually pretty soft"

He said playing with the mounds of flesh in his hands.

"Please stop touching me"

"Travis, he isn't even reacting at all can I just start whipping him?"

That couldn't be further from the truth sure on the outside Levi looked like he couldn't care less about what was happening but on the inside he was absolutely livid. He watched as that bastard was touching things that he (and only he) should be touching. Levi started to chew the inside of his cheek when he saw tears drip down her cheeks. He was the reason she was suffering this kind of pain.

"Go head I've got my fun"

Through the endless whippings he could see his poor Squirrel being touched and stroked, the man even had the stones to make light kisses on her shoulders and arms. Both of them were going through torture but through it all they were looking into each other's eyes finding comfort in it.

"This is what you get for leaving us there!"

Jessica started to shout.

"You suddenly drop off the face of the earth and the next time we see you; you're riding a fucking horse being cheered as the new hope for humanity!"

She took a breath before continuing.

"You! How many people have you killed? How many lives have you destroyed? I've seen you covered in the blood of you enemies. Kill all the titans you want it won't make you any less of a monster!"

"LEVI IS NOT A MONSTER YOU ARE YOU DIRTY BITCH!"

Sasha screamed.

Jessica stopped her whipping and turned to her.

"What did you say brat?"

"I said that Levi is not a monster; he is strong, noble, violent and stubborn. He is a good man unlike any other. So what if he has done bad things in the past everyone changes. He's not the man you once knew he's amazing and the only monsters I can see is you two!"

Levi's hear ached; she always said things like that. She spoke words that touched his heart so deeply it made his arms ache to hold her. He held her once before and it felt so warm and she smelled so nice.

His eyes widened in horror as Jessica turned around and whipped Sasha across her chest. Travis strangely blocked the parts of her body that was covered by the dress.

"Oi, this dress ain't cheap"

"Then take off the dress!"

Sasha eyes almost burst from her skull, she could not be seen naked or at least in her underpants. It would too embarrassing not to mention shameful to be seen in such a state in front of all these men especially Levi!

"As much as I would love to strip this girl down it will pleasure him to see it as well and I just can't allow that"

Quite honestly Levi would only enjoy Sasha stripping as long as he was doing the stripping or making her strip.

_Thump Thump Thump_

"What the fuck?"

A man came racing down the stairs and into the pit. His face was dripping with sweat and he was panting like a dog.

"Boss it's the fuzz they're here for their payment"

Prostitution was illegal behind the walls but if the brothel owner paid a fee and kept everything hidden they could to whatever they wanted.

"Shit, we can't let them see this"

"What should we do?"

"Let's leave 'em here for a while, let them marinate. We'll continue our game first thing in the morning"

With that everyone quickly left the pit taking the small light with them. The only source of light was the moon that seeped in through a small window no bigger than a loaf of bread. The moonlight landed straight on Levi's form showing both his sculpted chest and the gashes that covered it. Once the door closed Sasha heard something heavy being dragged on top of the door making sure that they would never escape.

Once Sasha knew that she was safe she ran to Levi's side and practically crawled into his lap. Burying her face in his chest her cool skin soothed the red marks across his chest.

"I'm so so sorry Levi"

"Quit your crying, now make yourself useful and get the lock pick inside my boot"

"Lockpick?"

"You think I wouldn't come here prepared? Now get on it!"

Hesitantly Sasha reaches into his boot and was shocked when she went something metal near his foot. She took out the lockpick and stared at it almost disbelieving it be real. Levi could tell that she had no idea how to use that thing.

"Show the thing in the lock and wiggle it around until it unlocks"

She reached up and began to fiddle with the lock; what she didn't realize was that she was practically shoving her breasts into Levi's face. He didn't want to the ruin the feeling of having heavenly soft things in his face to he kept quiet.

"Are you alright Levi? Those wounds look like they hurt?"

_Maybe you should kiss them better?_

"…"

"Anyway I am so happy that you came to get me"

He heard her sniffle softly; she was starting to cry.

"To be honest I did not think anyone would even look for me. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life here"

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close.

"Levi?"

"I will always come and get you"

"Do you mean that?"

Half of her wanted him to mean it then the feelings inside of her were genuine and maybe possibly that he could have feelings for her.

_No no no that's impossible right? It has to be there's no way-_

"I will always find you"

He repeated

Her body suddenly forgot how to function and she had to cling to the shackles to keep herself from collapsing on the floor. Even with all her strength she still collapsed onto his lap. She was practically straddling his hips and her arms had found themselves around his neck. Sasha's blush was so strong that she was getting dizzy from the heat. He was so close and he was so handsome!

Levi then decided to throw everything out the proverbial window and kiss her. He gave her a soft chaste kiss; as much as he would like to kiss till her lips were bruised she would have passed out. Then they would be stuck like that and he would have to sit on this filthy fucking floor longer than he had to.

Sasha stared at him giving him her big doe-eyed look; the look that made him want to do anything she asked.

"Levi?"

"Hurry up and unlock them already"

"Oh right"

After a few moments of lock-picking and motor boating the shackles finally came undone. The shackles fell to the floor with a loud clang. He rubbed his sore wrists and quickly got up from the floor.

"Levi about the-"

Before she could even finish her sentence he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the corner of the room. In the darkness he began to press on random stones on the wall.

"What are you"

He calmly put his finger to her lips.

"We will talk later but until then keep your fucking mouth shut do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good"

He calmly pressed one of the stone and a small door opened next to them. With their hands still clasped they went through the disgusting cobweb filled tunnel that event truly lead to the outside world. Dusting himself off Levi wrapped his cloak around her so no one else could see her in such a revealing dress.

"Come on let's head back"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/**

**Irish: Man I'm tired so much school too many projects and tests.**

**Irish: I want to do well so I have to work hard. I want the X-box back wahhh (my brother got in trouble so my mom hid it as punishment but I play it too)**

**Irish: Review please!**


End file.
